Battle of the Great Oak
by Leemaster
Summary: When the berries in the forest went missing the Pokemon had to find a way to get them back. Now with chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

Mankey sat perched upon his favorite tree branch. He could hear twigs breaking and Pokémon stirring from a nights rest. The dawn sun crept over the horizon casting a blanket of light across the forest. Mankey could see the corpse of a Furret lying on the grass below, its entrails strewn across the grass. He had heard the sounds of some sort scuffle between it and a Luxio last night, looks like it lost.

Mankey heard wings flapping behind him, Murkrow, he heard her perch on a branch parallel to him. He gazed over at her, she too seemed to be glaring at the Furret's dead body. She licked her beak.

"How fresh is it?" She asked.

"Fresh as it gets." Mankey said. He scurried down the tree, reaching the ground a little bit before Murkrow did.

Murkrow put her beak deep inside the Furret's chest cavity and slurped out a long strip of meat. "That's delicious, Pokémon life is good." She exclaimed as she licked blood off of her lips.

"So you say. Seems to me like life's only good because it's boring. Nothing can go wrong if nothing's going on." Mankey said, sitting in the grass.

Murkrow flew over to Mankey's side a nestled in to the grass. "Why do you have to say such cynical things? Life's great if you look at it through optimistic eyes." She began picking bugs out of Mankey's fur. "Besides, at least nothing bad's happening."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Mankey said as he picked at the blades of grass.

Mankey and Murkrow snapped their heads in the direction of incoming footsteps. From the bushes appeared Zigzagoon. He stopped just in front Mankey and Murkrow. "Guys, Lord Mightyena needs all of the Pokémon at the Grand Oak for a meeting," He looked at the dead Furret, "except him of course." He scurried off into the woods.

"Well Mankey you heard him." Murkrow said turning her back to Mankey.

"Like we already don't know what it's about." He said jumping onto Murkrow's back. "We've had this berry famine for a while, probably just another half-assed scheme to keep us off our toes."

"You're a real downer you know that?" Murkrow spread her wings and flapped off towards the Great Oak.

Outside of the Great Oak stood a large crowd of Pokémon. Yet as large as the crowd was Mankey could tell that the attendance rate of these meeting were dwindling. The other Pokémon were starting to lose hope, lose hope in their leader, lose hope in themselves, lose hope in surviving. Now they just wanted to take care of themselves, by themselves. This forest was dead and everyone knew it.

Mankey stood by Murkrow as they watched "Lord" Mightyena step out from the opening in the Grand Oak. He was tall and muscular with almost all of his fur grayed and a red scar on his left eye where a black stripe should've been. He gazed hard out at the crowd, preparing himself for the speech to come. Surrounding him as guards were his three sons and next to him was his right-hand Pokémon, Medicham.

He began to speak. "My fellow Pokémon, as you are all well aware we are currently experiencing a famine of berries."

"No shit Sherlock." Shouted a Zangoose.

Mightyena ignored the outburst. "But after much deliberation we have finally found the cause of the berry shortage. It is humans my friends, humans are stealing our berries."

"Yeah and that's what you said about the Shiftry before you banished them from the forest and we didn't see any change then!" Shouted another voice from the crowd.

"I know that many of you are upset over that but I'm sure over time they'll return and be part of our family again. But we have a plan to stop the humans. We know that humans are too dangerous to go to war with. So we have decided that it would be best to reason with the humans."

Another voice heckled, "Yeah right, do you speak human?"

"No, but there is someone in this audience who does. Murkrow if you would be so kind as to step forward?" Called out Mightyena into the crowd.

"He wants me?" Asked Murkrow to Mankey.

"You are the only Pokémon I know that can speak a lick of English." Said Mankey, motioning her to the front of the crowd.

"I guess you're right." Murkrow flew over the crowd towards Mightyena and landed in front of him. "What is it you need from me, I can't speak a whole lot of human."

"But you can speak enough to let them know we need berries and we need them to stop taking them. Perhaps even bargain out a deal with them. So what do you say, help out your fellow Pokémon?" Mightyena stared straight into her eyes, a mixture of pleading and threat in his gaze.

Murkrow bowed her head in thought for a moment then lifted it back up. "Yeah, I guess I could help."

"Excellent, you will be rewarded handsomely for your service! Everyone cheer for our hero!" Exclaimed Mightyena to the crowd.

The crowd cheered with joy. The Pokémon lifted up Murkrow and carried her around in a mosh pit. Eventually the excitement settled down and people began to leave to head for their homes. Murkrow chatted with Mightyena and Medicham afterwards about the different things they could offer the humans. Mankey watched them from afar until Mightyena motioned him over. Mankey walked over to them.

"You need something from me Lord Mightyena?"

"Yes young one, we know well of your strength and it is highly revered throughout the forest. We would like if you were to come with us as muscle in case the humans try anything slick. Besides, I'm sure you'd want to protect your woman." Said Mightyena smirking.

Mankey withdrew blushing. "S-she's not my woman we're just friends."

Mightyena chuckled heartily. "I'm sure you are my good boy. Now we will all meet back here tomorrow and head out." Mankey hopped on Murkrow's back and she flew off.

Murkrow landed on a tree branch and Mankey hopped off. Mankey looked down in thought. Murkrow licked Mankey's fur.

Mankey put his hand up to stop her. "Could you please not do that?"

"Sorry your fur was all messy. Say you're not embarrassed by what Mightyena said about me being your woman are you?" She inquired.

"No, that's not it." Mankey lied.

"Well you'll always be my friend and that's what counts. I'll see you tomorrow." She flew off into the night sky.

Mankey stared at her as she flew towards the moon. Her beautiful feathers glistening in the light. He hung from the tree and closed his to falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mankey, Mightyena, Murkrow, Medicham, and Granbull all stood outside the Great Oak. Granbull was along for extra protection.

Mightyena spoke to the group. "All right, you all know the plan; we go to the city, find a human, and negotiate with them."

Medicham turned to Murkrow and asked "You sure you know enough human to get the message across?"

"Yes sir I can guarantee it." Murkrow nodded.

"Right then, let's head out." Shouted Mightyena and they all headed off towards the city.

(Elsewhere)

Ted and Bundy sat in the bed of their truck smoking cigarettes with Mad Tauros, one of the biggest rappers from Johto, blasting on their stereo.

"Yo dawg this dude is beast. He speaks some real shit about how hard it is being a small cat growing up in the streets." Exclaimed Bundy.

"The man grew up in Goldenrod he don't know shit about the streets. Streets is hard and he don't know a damn thing about being a real OG!" Ted said shutting off the stereo.

"Yo man what's the dealio?" Shouted Bundy as he lifted up his Team Rocket cap.

Ted stared into the woods. "'Ey dawg, farizzle, we need to grab us up some Pokémon real quick before we get end up being stuck as grunts for the rest of our lives, nahmean?

"Hey man what do you think about Winged Seviper for a street name? Bundy makes me sound like I'm a wuss or something." Asked Bundy staring up at the sky.

Ted hit Bundy on the arm. "Man you ain't even listening to me. We have to find some Pokémon, but where?" He jumped out of the truck and started walking towards the driver-side door.

"What about those ones over there?" Bundy asked, inquiring about 5 Pokémon that appeared from the forest.

Ted turned around and looked at the Pokémon and a wide sneer came over his face. "Bundy my boy, lady-luck is looking over us today."

Mightyena walked at the head of the group, with Mankey and Granbull walking behind him, and Murkrow and Medicham following right behind them.

Mightyena spotted a couple of pale-fleshed humans just ahead of him. "Alright gang, there are two humans up ahead. Murkrow, you will translate for me and relay back to me whatever they say, understood?"

Murkrow nodded her head.

"Good, let's hope they're willing to negotiate." Mightyena and the group walked towards the humans.

Bundy gawked in amazement. "Man, can you believe it? They're walking right towards us." Bundy grabbed a net from the back of the truck.

Ted and Bundy ran up to the Pokémon.

Mightyena turned to Murkrow. "Alright Murkrow tell them that we come in peace."

"Hola humanos, nosotros entramos la paz." Murkrow said in her best human dialect.

Ted and Bundy looked at each with raised eyebrows.

"Yo dude what in the world was that?" Asked Bundy.

Ted looked at the Murkrow inquisitively. "I think it's speaking Chinese man. Holy shit, do you have any idea how much praise we'd get from Boss Giovanni for bringing in a Chinese speaking Pokémon?" He exclaimed with a grin.

"Oh my God dude, he'd make us commanders in an instant." Bundy said, elated.

"They're smiling." Mightyena said. "That's good. Ok Murkrow, tell them that we need them to stop taking our berries and that we're willing to give them a ton of apricorns in exchange."

"Yes sir." Murkrow nodded and began to relay the message to the humans. "Toma todas nuestras bayas. Nosotros le necesitamos para parar. Pokémon sufre. Estamos dispuestos a ofrecer una tonelada de apricorns si pararía robando nuestras bayas y regresa cualquiera que ha robado. Estaríamos muy agradecidos."

Ted was beginning to get annoyed. "Alright this bird's getting irritating as fuck. Throw the net over it Bundy."

"Will do." Bundy said, and then he threw the net over Murkrow.

Murkrow squawked in fear and began flapping her wings. "Help me! Help me!"

"Those rotten humans!" Shouted Mightyena jumping in front of Murkrow. "Attack them! Attack them now!"

Mankey jumped in the air and Karate Chopped Bundy on the head.

Bundy fell on the ground. "Ow, dude they're attacking. Help me!"

Ted grabbed a poke ball and threw it out. "Go Toxicroak!" He shouted.

Toxicroak appeared from the poke ball in red flash of light. He let out a loud battle cry.

Granbull charged towards Toxicroak at full speed, ready to Head butt him.

"No Granbull wait, stop!" Shouted Mightyena. "He's a fellow Pokémon don't attack him. We can talk this out." Mightyena looked at the Toxicroak. "Hey, we're here on a mission of peace. There's no need for any violence."

"I have no choice." Said Toxicroak with a forlorn sadness in his eyes. "I have to fight, they'll hurt me if I don't."

"Toxicroak, quick, use Poison Jab!" Ordered Ted.

Toxicroak's claw began to glow and he lunged towards Granbull, stabbing him in the chest. Granbull fell onto the ground, coughing up blood and a stream of it oozing from his wound.

"Granbull!" Mightyena shouted. He charged at Toxicroak and slammed into him with a full-body Take Down. Toxicroak stumbled to the ground and fell with a thud.

Meanwhile, Bundy had subdued Mankey and stuffed him and Murkrow into a sack and tied it up. "Hey man I got the Pokémon, let's go."

"Hold on man, I got to handle this stupid Mightyena. I was thinking if we capture these guys the more reward we get, nahmean?" Said Ted. "Toxicroak, get up and hit that mutt with a Sludge Bomb." Toxicroak hopped to his feet, collected a large glob of sludge in his throat, and fired it out at Mightyena. It hit Mightyena in the face but Mightyena shook it off easily.

"Ha, what was that? It'll take more than that to take me do-"Mightyena froze in place and began to wobble. The world around him was turning purple. His legs gave out beneath him and he fell to the ground.

"Alright, I beat it. Ok Bundy, take the two mongrels and put 'em in the truck." Ted said as he returned Toxicroak to his poke ball.

Bundy put Mightyena and Granbull into cages and threw them into the truck-bed. He turned around and dusted off his uniform, and then he looked around, confused. "Hey man wasn't there another Pokémon with them?"

"We got enough Pokémon, don't worry about it." Ted said as he got into the drivers set of the truck.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Bundy hopped into the passenger side seat.

Medicham crouched behind the bushes and watched as the truck drove off. He had to get back to the forest. Lord Mightyena had been captured, and Medicham knew what that meant, war.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Granbull roused from his sleep. He found himself locked in a cage that was sitting in the back of a moving truck. His clutched his chest which still ached from where he was stabbed by Toxicroak. He saw Lord Mightyena lying unconscious in a cage next to him. But the mighty beast of darkness seemed frail and weak, he was more than unconscious, he was…dying. Granbull heard rustling nearby. He looked over and saw a sack moving around, something was struggling to get out.

Murkrow poked her head out of the bag through a hole she had torn with her beak. She squeezed through and stumbled out of the bag. "Granbull are you ok?" She asked when she spotted the imprisoned Pokémon. Granbull nodded his head. "That's good, let me get Mankey out of the bag." She stepped over to the side of the sack to where the rope tie was. She tugged on the string and the knot unraveled.

Mankey tumbled out of the sack and flopped on the floor of the truck. He was unconscious as well. "Oh dear, this is not good." Murkrow examined her surroundings the back of the truck was coverless but it has very high walls. She could have easily flown Mankey and herself out but she wasn't sure how she'd get Mightyena and Granbull free while they were locked up. She'd have to find some way of getting them out of those cages. "Granbull is there any way you can see to get out of that cage?"

Without hesitation Granbull immediately threw his whole body into ramming the steel bars of the cage. That did nothing but aggravate his stab wound. Granbull felt like passing out but he shook off his pain and readied himself for another lunge.

"Granbull don't do that. You're hurting yourself." Murkrow cried to the large brute.

But Granbull stubbornly ignored her plea and rammed into the bars again. This time the lock on the cage seemed to give way a little, but not much. Now the pain in Granbull's chest was excruciating. He hunched over and geared himself to prepare for another tackle. Just as he was ready to lunge the truck skidded into a turn and halted suddenly, throwing Granbull into the cage door and busting through it.

(Elsewhere)

Ted stepped out of the driver's seat of the truck and shut the door. He walked toward the garage and entered in the code to open it on the keypad. This garage, to an outsider, seemed like a simple garage for a generic company to park their vehicles. But below was a series of offices, prisons, and labs all belonging to Team Rocket. Ted walked back to his car and drove into the garage.

He parked his truck and got out with Bundy. "Man this is going to be sweet!" Howled Bundy in jubilation. "How big do you think our pay raises are going to be?"

"I don't know, but it's gonna be huge. I'm telling you Bundy my boy things are looking up for us. Soon we'll be at the t-" Ted stopped speaking when he saw Kenneth and Angelo, his two least favorite people in the world, striding towards him.

"Well look who it is," said Kenneth, "The Goof Troop."  
Angelo laughed out loud at his friends joke. "Ha, that's right. So you two dimwits back from another hard day's work of being failures?" He said with a mocking sneer.

Bundy stepped toward the two harassers and put on a grim face, putting up a tough guy guise. "I'll have y'all two know that we got 4 Pokémon sitting in our truck right now."

"Oh wow 4 Pokémon, how amazing." Kenneth snickered. "Remember when we used to think capturing 4 Pokémon was a big deal?" He asked Angelo.

"Grunts are so cute, they're like children who think they're special because they made some shitty macaroni art." Angelo and Kenneth found satisfaction in belittling Grunts, ever since they were promoted to Chiefs they had let their ego get to their heads and believed themselves better than everyone else. "So where are your Pokémon? Or are they fake, like your macho act?"

Bundy scrunched his face up in anger. "We'll show you punks." He hustled over to the back of the truck and opened the trunk door. He found himself being stared down by an uncaged Granbull that looked like it wanted to kill him. "Umm, Ted…"

Granbull hurtled out of the truck and rammed right into Bundy's ribs, sending him plummeting to the ground. Angelo and Kenneth busted into laughter. "Hey…hey Bundy…" Angelo tried to come up with a witty joke but he was laughing too hard to think.

"Bundy, what the hell?" Ted quickly grabbed a random pokeball and got ready to toss it when he was hit by a blast of dark energy that sent him flying to the wall. It was a Night Shade attack from Murkrow whose eyes were still glowing black in preparation for another attack. As Bundy was regaining his composure Granbull leaned forward to prepare for another attack but he was entangled by vines that came from behind him.

Looking behind him he saw he'd been wrapped up in the vines of a Kenneth's Tangrowth whom was standing next to Angelo's Froslass. "Granbull!" Murkrow shouted as she hurriedly flew over to assist her comrade.

"Froslass, hit that Murkrow with an Ice Beam!" Angelo ordered his Pokemon. A light blue ball formeed in Froslass' hands. It then fired light blue beams from the ball at Murkrow. Murkrow became trapped in ice and fell to the ground, frozen in place.

"Alright now then, let's take care of this mutt." Says Kenneth. "Tangrowth use Sleep Powder on Granbull!" Tangrowth blows a mist of white powder towards the entangled Granbull, forcing him to fall asleep.

Angelo had grabbed a burlap sack from him and Kenneth's truck and was now walking over to pick-up Murkrow. "Hey you can't do that!" Shouted Ted. "We caught those Pokémon."

"Correction", says Kenneth, "you caught the Pokémon, then you lost them, and then we re-captured them. So by all means, they're rightfully ours."

"No they're not!" Ted was teeming with rage, struggling to keep himself from breaking into tears. "We found them first, they're our Pokémon!"

"_We found them first"_ Angelo says in a baby's voice, mocking Ted. "Hey Kenneth I think he's gonna tell on us for not playing fair." He picks up the frozen Murkrow and drops her into the sack.

Ted runs over and snatches the sack from Angelo's hand. "No, we're not letting you take them!"

Angelo snaps his head toward his Froslass and shouts an order. "Froslass, hit him with an Ice Beam!" Froslass shoots an Ice Beam at Ted and freezes his entire body in a block of ice. Bundy is just sitting over at the side, not saying anything out of fear of being frozen. Angelo pries the sack from Ted's frozen hand. He walks over to the sleeping Granbull and stuffs him in there as well. "Hey Kenneth, don't forget they've got two more Pokémon in their truck."

"Right, you know I must thank you two." Kenneth strolls over to Ted and Bundy's truck. "This has to be the easiest capture we've ever had. It's a shame you're so pathetic, maybe then you guys wouldn't still be grunts. But you are pathetic, can't even keep Pokémon you've already captured. To be honest, I don't even know why you two even joined Team Rocket." When Kenneth lifts up the trunk lid a loud screech erupts from inside. Just as Kenneth turns his head to see what it was Mankey's fist crashes into his nose. Kenneth stumbles back a little and holds his now broken nose. "God damn it! Get that thing!"

"Froslass hit that Mankey with a Shadow Ball!" Shouts Angelo. Froslass puts its hands together and forms a black and purple ball in between them. It then fires the ball at Mankey but Mankey dodges to the right and rushes towards the Froslass in a blind fury. He jumps into the air and Mankey's arms glow white and he forms a cross with them. He then swipes at Froslass with his crossed arms but they just phase right through Froslass's body and Mankey slams into the ground on his face. He turns over and crawls away on his arms and legs, gazing up at the floating Froslass in fear with blood dripping down his nose. Angelo glares at the Mankey and smirks, "Freeze him with an Ice Beam Froslass." With an evil smirk to match her masters Froslass fires another Ice Beam at Mankey and freezes him.

Kenneth walked towards Angelo, wiping blood from under his nose, carrying Mightyena and his cage in his hand. "Stupid little bastard. I'll be sure to have him thrown into the dungeon." The dungeon being a very small cage designed for misbehaving Pokémon that was barely lit, had multiple Pokémon crammed inside of it, and they were fed only 5 times a week(as opposed to the 7 for those in regular captivity). Angelo tossed the frozen Mankey into the cage with Mightyena. He looked at the frozen Ted and then Bundy who was still just standing there not doing anything, "Don't worry, he'll thaw out eventually." Then Angelo hoisted the sack with Granbull and Murkrow over his shoulder and he and Kenneth walked off towards the elevator. As Kenneth walked into the elevator he called out to Bundy, "Thanks again for the free Pokémon, loser." Kenneth and Angelo cackled as the elevator door shut and their laughter slowly faded away as they went down to the lab.

(Elsewhere)

The Pokémon of the forest were gathered around the Great Oak and Medicham stood behind the stump that served as a makeshift podium. "What do you mean Lord Mightyena's been captured?" Shouted a Shuckle from the crowd. "That's right", responded Medicham, "humans captured him, Mankey, Murkrow, and Granbull."

"So now what do we do?" A disembodied voice said. "Well this obviously calls for a war!" Says another. "I say we rush right into town and pummel those rotten humans into dust!"

"No, that won't be necessary." Said Nidoking as he stepped up to take the podium from Medicham. Nidoking was the Duke of The Forest of The Great Oak and was also in charge of defense for the forest. Sort of like a mixture between a military general and a vice president, though Pokemon didn't tend to go to war so there wasn't an actual army he was in charge of. He would merely step in to take care of any threats to the forest and would at times gather up a small team to help him battle but at most times when the forest was invaded or there was a misbehaving pokemon in the forest it was up to him to take care of it with his brute strength. When Mightyena died or was incapacitated, as he was now, Nidoking would take the position of Lord.

"What do you mean not necessary?" Said Shuckle.

"I mean maybe we don't need to send out an army to attack the humans. We can simply send out a small team that can sneak into the human's base and try to rescue Lord Mightyena and the others instead of sending dozens of Pokémon to their death." He turns to Medicham. "Medicham, you said you saw them being taken away in a vroom-vroom, correct?" Vroom-vroom being what the Pokémon called the human automobiles.

"Yes sir, a blue one." Medicham said, adding on the extra information in hopes it would help.

"Good, you can take…umm", Nidoking stopped to think which Pokemon Medicham should take with him, "…how about Beedrill and Kecleon? Yes, take them and follow the vroom-vroom's tracks to where they were taken. After that Beedrill and Kecleon can sneak into the base and rescue Lord Mightyena and the others." After he said that Beedrill and Kecleon emerged from the crowd. "So then what do you three think?"

All three agreed with Acting-Lord Nidoking's plan. They each said their goodbyes and headed off on their mission. Meanwhile a shadow lurked behind them as they walked, waiting for it's chance to strike.


End file.
